


Dungeon Dorks

by CrayonCutie



Category: Voltron - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Dungeons and Dragons, Fluff, M/M, sorry i tried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-29
Updated: 2019-06-29
Packaged: 2020-05-29 16:01:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19403668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrayonCutie/pseuds/CrayonCutie
Summary: Lance has obvious feelings for his fellow D&D player, and friend.Some fluff for your thoughts <3





	Dungeon Dorks

——————————————  
“Everybody roll initiative!”   
Pidge loudly announces to the table, a collective groan comes from all their friends as dice slowly roll out. Lance watches as all of his friends either show faces of despair or joy as he takes his roll.  
“I made a two by the way.”   
“Okay so the order will be Shiro, our monster, Keith, Hunk, and Lance.”   
“Man this is so unfair, I’m always last,” Lance shouts, casting a doubtful and suspicious glance at Pidge.   
“Don’t blame Pidge, it’s because YOU suck at the game.”   
Keith says from his side of the table. There’s a moment where Lance decides if he would rather hit Keith or kill him and his character. He instead chooses to stick his tongue out.   
Pidge continues on with the game, as their Game Master Pidge was in charge of making sure of two things.   
One: Their weekly dungeons and dragons sessions were fun and entertaining   
Two: Lance didn’t kill Keith. Every. Single. Week.  
Now, Lance thought his feelings were VERY obvious , especially since everyone except for Keith caught on so quickly. The stupid Texan-Korean bastard was somehow so oblivious that Lances feelings were bringing to be displayed in their game.   
“Can I roll to punch Keith?”   
“Lance. No. You can only roll for in game actions.”   
“Fine.”   
——————————————  
That was most of their session. Lance tried his best to keep his feelings on lockdown as their night continued.   
“Guys,” Pidge starts as they close their D&D folder “We made really good progress today but we all have school or work tomorrow so I’m stopping right here.”   
Shiro and Hunk nodded along, packing their things. Lance found himself glancing between Shiro and Hunk before clearing his throat slowly.   
“Hey uh...I need a ride guys.”   
“I can give you one.”   
Lance stands, wide eyed, staring at him as Keith continues to pack his own things.  
“That’s very kind of you Keith. What do you say Lance? You taking it?” Shiro asks, walking towards the door, Keith brushes past Lance and walks towards the door.   
He gives a quick mixtures of ‘yes’ and ‘bye’ as he begins jogging after Keith. A helmet is tossed at Lance as he walks closer to Keith’s red and black motorcycle.   
“Helmet on please.”   
“Make me.” Lance says, giggling as he sticks his tongue out.   
Keith steps off the bike before walking towards Lance, backing him into garage door. Lances face tickles as he feels Keith’s fingers lightly brush the hair from his face before roughly shoving the helmet on his head before turning back.   
“You could be a little less rough you know!” Lance squeaks out as he stomps back over to Keith and crawling behind him.   
“Lance, you didn’t seem to have a problem with it when you were talking about all those ‘rough nights with Brad.”   
He feels his face turn red as his hands lightly grasp Keith’s waist, ready to go home and avoiding any other awkward encounters in general.   
“That was different,” he whispers   
Keith jerks Lance close towards him, bringing his wrists dangerously low on his hips.   
“Just shut up and hold on or you’ll fall off. And I’m not going to rescue you.”   
The bike roars to life as Keith carefully begins their drive back to campus from the game shop. Lance grips tightly against Keith’s shirt, as a red light brings them to a halt.   
“So are you jealous of Brad?”  
“LANCE.”   
Lance laughs so hard he feels himself beginning to fall off the bike as Keith’s hands hold Lance’s tightly around his waist.   
As the light changes, Keith takes off causing Lance to tighten his grip even more to avoid falling off, the laughter now turning into quiet giggling. The wind swimming by them as the continue their way home.   
——————————————  
Lance hops off the bike before Keith can even completely stop and park in front of their dorms. He shouts a quick ‘see you up there!’ As he jogs to the building.   
The elevator ride is a long one, as Lance tries to shove his overflowing feelings back into the hole deep inside his chest. The door to the elevator opens and Lance finds a disheveled and breathless Keith outside. He shoves the feeling down more as he walks past Keith down the hall. He can feel eyes on him as he digs for their room key.   
“We live on the second floor Keith. There’s no need to rush,” the lock to their room clicking open.   
Perfectly normal, Lance tells himself quietly, just be normal. He takes a seat at his desk for a moment, fixing his character sheets and bookmarks before turning off his lamp and jumping, literally, into bed. Lance watches as Keith begins his nightly routine of perfecting the room for the mornings activities before class and turns off the lights before he too finally crawls into his bed.   
“Did you have fun,” Keith asks, sleep evident in his voice.   
“I really did. Hopefully next week I’ll be able to make some good rolls.”   
“I don’t think that’s going to happen.”   
They laugh and joke for hours, night slowly turning into morning.   
“Hey Keith?” Lance quietly mumbles, hoping he’s already passed out after minutes of silence.”   
“What is it Lance?”   
“You know I’m hella into you right? Like obviously as more than friends. And I’m sorry if that makes you uncomfortable it’s just th-“   
Keith’s bed shuffles as he stands, waddling over to Lances side of the room and hopping into his bed with a blanket pre-wrapped around him.  
“What’re you doing?!”   
“I like you too,” Keith pauses to stare up at Lance “But can we go to sleep now?”   
Lance nods as he wraps himself up too. Although their bed is small, they somehow manage to find a way to hold hands through the chaos, and when they show up to the next weekly session still holding hands, nobody can even pretend to be surprised. 

——————————————

**Author's Note:**

> I took a recent break from writing but I am trying my best to get back into it. Any helpful comments would be appreciated and please let me know what you think!


End file.
